Assault Machine Gun (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Assault Machine Gun (PGW). |damage = 11 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 110 |upgrade = Assault Machine Gun Up1 Assault Machine Gun Up2|cost = 189 (130 in sale). |image = AMG11.0.jpeg|imagecaption = The Assault Machine Gun in the Armory.|Level required = Level 1|lethality = 11|released = 9.3.0}} The Assault Machine Gun is a Primary weapon added in the 9.3.0 update. It is the first form of the Assault Machine Gun. Appearance It has a long black barrel with 2 small orange-yellowish stripes. It looks like the Heavy Machine Gun. But, it has more detail, It has a scope and reloads like a Light Machine Gun. It has a buttstock with a brownish end and a few red stripes. It has a red spot which looks like a red cross. Strategy This weapon is useful in prolonged firefights due to the high damage, firing speed, and ammunition capacity. Tips * Due to the high damage, firing rate, and ammo, the possiblites of this weapon are virtually endless, but don't engage in sniper fights, as your accuracy is lacking. * It is a worthwhile gun if you lack any good weapons when you reach levels 22 and above, as it does give its user good gameplay 90% of the time regardless of its user using any armor or boosts. It still requires basic skill, however. * This weapon is used extensively at lower levels and can be seen as a cheap way to gain kills, however it does cost gems, and spending on it can waste potential gems to buy later game weapons like the Laser Minigun. Counter * Use a Sniper Rifle or any other long ranged weapon to pick off these users. * Or you can always try to outmaneuver them, like you would when countering the Laser Minigun or an inexperienced Automatic Peacemaker user. Upgrades *Assault Machine Gun Up1 *Assault Machine Gun Up2 Theme N/A Supported Maps All maps except Sniper Forts and Knife Party. Weapon Setups Have a long range weapon along with this one so as to defend from snipers. Trivia *It was one of the four rentable guns in the game, the other being the Impulse Sniper Rifle, Exterminator, and Stinger. The Exterminator and Stinger were been added later in the 9.4.0 update. *This weapon resembles the real world PKP Pecheneg machine gun. *Despite having a red crosshair with a dot, it will have a white crosshair with no dot when zoomed in. *This weapon can can be awarded on Day 30 in the Daily Prize. **However, on iOS, the Day 30 Prize has been replaced by 5 mechs. *As of the 10.0.0 update, this along with the rentable guns are now perma-buy guns, costing gems, however, iOS had all the rent guns to perma-buy guns in the 9.4.1 update. *Oddly, when this weapon runs out of ammo, it makes a sound that resembles a weapon being depleted of energy, like the Solar Ray Rifle. Screenshot_2015-03-14-23-20-42-1.jpg|Renting Option when buying im.jpg|The 4X scope of the Assault Machine Gun. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped